Broken Promises
by blumedusa
Summary: He had promised Naruto he wouldn't do it again. But he needed to escape from his pain. He hid his feelings and they were destroying him. Could Naruto save him? WARNING: contains angst, drug use and self mutilation. R&R please new edits made
1. Chapter 1

He promised Naruto he wouldn't cut anymore. He promised to get his life together and yet, Sasuke found himself digging the knife in deeper each night as he tore his legs and arms open, blood pouring down his body onto his bathroom floor. His life was already a mess, he didn't need more pain; but the pain kept coming. He promised to stop doing drugs, but he started using again and the guilt was only adding to his already shattered heart. He couldn't bear anymore pain. He needed an escape and he needed it now. He went to his box under his bed where he kept his saviors and took out a syringe and heroine; he then went to his desk and got out his knife. Sasuke walked to the bathroom, locked the door behind him and turned on the shower. Sitting down on the floor, Sasuke shot up the drug, instantly feeling its affects and being swept away from his pain. He got into the shower with his knife and, as he let the water wash down his body, he began to open his old scars. Water mixed with blood running down his legs, causing agony to mix with the affects of heroine. He continued cutting until he was sure he wouldn't be able to walk the next day. Then he began to cut his torso. Blood ran down his alabaster chest as water swirled into his newly made scars. When he finished, he got out and tried his best to close the wounds all while he could feel the heroine start to wear off. The pain came crashing down on him as he fell onto his bed, gashes still bleeding, staining the sheets crimson with his blood. He sat up in bed, took out his lighter, lit it and held it to one of the gashes on his leg. He felt the flame begin to lick at his wound and that's when Naruto called.

"Shit!" he thought. He had promised Naruto he wouldn't do this anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat there, ignoring his phone as a new wave of pain washed over him. Why had he lied to Naruto? Why did he tell him he wasn't in love with him anymore? Sasuke choked back tears as he remembered how relieved Naruto looked, how he promised Sasuke they would still be friends, saying that nothing could destroy their friendship. Naruto knew how much pain he had put Sasuke through, said he never wanted to hurt him again, little did he know Sasuke was still dying inside. Naruto had helped him so much, gotten him to stop doing drugs, stopped him from committing suicide twice after he returned, Naruto had always been there for him, gone above and beyond, but never returned Sasuke's love. Who was he kidding, he was addicted to Naruto. No matter what Sasuke did, he never stopped loving him. Sasuke knew it was unhealthy bur he couldn't help it.

Bittersweet Memories played through his head as he thought about Naruto

"You're like the drug that I can't stop taking  
>I want more and I can't stop craving<br>I still want you it's easy to see  
>But guess what honey your not that good for me"<p>

a sob rose in Sasuke's throat as the pain overtook him. He took his knife and sliced open his deepest gash, the "N" carved into his thigh. Blood pooled and ran down his leg as he sat there, letting the blood collect on the floor. All the while his phone kept ringing.

Suddenly, the door flew off their hinges and crashed to the floor. There stood Naruto, frozen to the spot as he took in the scene before him. Sasuke looked up, finding Naruto's piercingly blue eyes with his black ones. He broke, shaking on the floor, tears streaming down his pale face. Naruto walked forward, trying to sit Sasuke up, but he forced Naruto's hand away, stood up and stared at the man before him, his face full of pain and hurt. He watched as Naruto's eyes traveled to the "N", now outlined in dried blood, and realization flooded his face.

"Are those…because of me?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes! But what do you care? Did you ever care?" Sasuke snapped, unable to hold back the agony anymore. "You've hurt me more than you could ever understand! Yes, you've helped me and saved my life, always been there for me, but you kept hurting me, every single day I die a little more inside, all because of you!"

"…How...why?" Naruto asked, hurt choking his voice.

"Because you don't love me!" Sasuke screamed. "You don't understand how much I love you, how much I am in love with you! Day after day I see you and I just want to forget about it all. But I can! You're always there! You're the knife going through my heart. You're the drug that's destroying me!"

Sasuke fell to the floor, sobbing, unable to control himself.

"I..I'm so sorry Sasuke. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried so many times, you never understood"

Sasuke tried to say more but sobs overtook his voice. Naruto, trying to hold back his own tears, knelt down, took Sasuke in his arms and kissed him for an eternity. Sasuke broke the kiss and stared at Naruto, agony written all over his face.

"I can't take back the pain I've caused you, but I can spend the rest of my life keeping you from hurting. Sasuke Uchiha, will you marry me?"

Tears filled Sasuke's eyes as he stared into those blue eyes, now filled with love. He took a shaky breath and whispered, his soul filling his voice "yes".

**I'm sorry it took so long to update! .**

**Been through another emotional rollercoaster and school and life and blarg. **

**Anyways, I hope you like it! **


End file.
